House of Anubis: NEXT GENERATION
by marblelily
Summary: It's been 25 years since the original House of Anubis students have been in school. What will the next generation of these students uncover in the house? and what kind of drama and relationships will they get into?
1. Characters

Julie Poppy Clarke: daughter of Mara and Jerome

Appearance: Dirty Blonde hair and piercing blue eyes like Jerome.

Style: wears a lot of plain clothing and doesn't have much "trendy" stuff.

Personality: Shy, brainy. Even though she always knows the answer she never raises her hand.

Ashley Rose Sweet: Twin Daughter of Patricia and Eddie

Appearance: Red hair with a thick electric blue streak. She has Eddie's eyes.

Style: Punk Rock. Loves leather jackets and studded things.

Personality: Loud and loves to talk. She always speaks her mind

Aaron Paul Sweet: Twin Son of Patricia and Eddie

Appearance: Red hair and brown soft eyes.

Style: just a normal guy's style. Wears T-shirts and jeans with sneakers.

Personality: more laid-back than his sister.

Danny Tom Jones: Son of Piper and Tom Jones (cousin of Aaron and Ashley)

Appearance: Red short hair and green eyes.

Style: plain and simple. Always wearing plain t-shirts and sweatpants or hoodies in the cols weather

Personality: Kind and caring. Not very much of a social butterfly, but he isn't shy either.

Sarah Emily Rutter: Daughter of Nina and Fabian

Appearance: Jet-black hair and Nina's eyes.

Style: Loves floral print tops and jeans.

Personality: Kind of shy and cares about everyone, even though they may not be her friends. She also loves music and has a bit of a mysterious side to her.

Logan Victor Lewis: Son of Amber and Alfie Lewis

Appearance: Tan but with gorgeous blonde flipped hair

Style: Loves V-neck shirts and dark jeans.

Personality: Definitely a lady's man. He is very popular amongst the boys in his year. He is also a perfectionist.

Haley Anne Campbell: Adopted daughter of Mick Campbell

Appearance: Bobbed blonde and brown eyes like her father.

Style: Tomboy. Loves dark colored shirts and sweatpants and casual things.

Personality: Loves to hang with the guys and play sports. This is mostly because she never had a woman in her life. She lives with her dad only.

Zack Joseph Vanes: Son Joy and Fred Vanes

Appearance: dark brown hair like her mum's and bright green eyes like hid dad.

Style: Very casual. Only ever wears t-shirts and sweatpants

Personality: very emotional and kind of annoying to most people, but only when he gets mad.


	2. The Arrival

THE ARRIVAL

Aaron and Ashley were probably the least excited for school. There were a couple of reasons for their opinion. First off, they just hate school in general. The second thing is that they would have to be together in the same house, basically forever. They figured they would try and stay away from each other, so that they wouldn't get in many fights with each other. Although (Aaron more than Ashley) is pretty excited to see their cousin, Danny.

Haley was the most excited for school. She was hoping that she'd make some more friends (probably boys) in school. She was also excited to have multiple people in her house, because most of the time she was only with her father.

SARAH'S POV

My mum and dad drove me to Anubis house. I was pretty excited, I guess. My mum seemed worried about me, don't know why. Probably because she wasn't going to see me that often and didn't want me to make wrong decisions without her. But it seemed like more than that…

Anyway, when she dropped me off, I stood in front of a huge creepy-looking old tower. "Would you like me to help you carry your bags in?"

"No mum, I think I'm fine."

"OK honey! Luv you!"

I started on into the House of Anubis. I rang the doorbell and a kind; older-looking Spanish lady greeted me at the door. She said her name was Stacy and that she was the cook and housekeeper of the house. She leaded me into the living room.

Across the room was a boy watching TV. He said his name was Zack. Then there was a girl over in the corner reading. She said quietly, "I'm Julie." Then there was a girl playing a DS at the table. "What's your name?" I asked nicely. "What?" she said, finally looking up from her game. "Oh, I Haley Campbell." Hi, I'm Sarah! Sarah Rutter." I said as kindly as I could to the other students. Then, Stacy took my bags and put them in a pile

ZACK'S POV:

Some girl named Sarah just walked in. I didn't really like her already. She just seemed like one of those people. Then, two twinsies and their cousin walked in. Aaron and Ashley were the twins, and Danny was the cousin. Aaron and Danny asked if they could sit with me. I said sure. Ashley just sat down next to Haley. Then Ashley took out her phone and started to play a game. I turned my head back to the TV to watch some good-old cartoons.

LOGAN'S POV:

I was a bit late for my arrival at school. But I had to make sure I looked perfect to make a good impression on everyone. I think that some of these people need to have a make over. Not just in their fashion, but their personalities. Zack was rude to me as soon as I walked in. Everyone else seems nice though. But that Julie girl, she's an odd one. Is she just shy, or is there more to her? Anyway, I was dying to know who would be my roomie!

EVERYONE'S POV:

Then, Stacy walked out with a piece of paper I her hand. "OK everyone, now that everyone's here, I'm going to assign the room partners." Everyone sat up and paid attention, even Haley put down her game. "First the girls. Sarah and Julie will be in the first room, Ashley and Haley in the second. For the boys, Aaron and Danny will be in one room, and Logan and Zack in the second. OK everyone! Now start getting unpacked and I'll see you for dinner."

As the kids started to stand up, an old man by the name of Victor III, interrupted to explain the rules. "All children must be in bed by 10:00, no exception. The cellar and attic as well as my office are completely off limits, all clear?" Everyone nervously nodded their heads. Victor then disappeared up the stairs. There was an awkward silence after that. Then Stacy said "well shouldn't all of you start unpacking, then?" The kids all scurried upstairs to get into their room and unpack.


	3. The Nightmares

THE NIGHTMARES

When all the kids were done unpacking, they went downstairs to hang out and socialize with one another. Haley, Zack, and Danny discussed video games on the couch. Sarah and Ashley played cards while Julie sat and watched. Sarah asked if Julie wanted to play as well, but Julie shook her head. She'd rather sit and watch. Logan was busy talking with Aaron about the latest action movie. This all went on for a number of hours until Victor came in. "It is 10 o'clock!" He yelled. "You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin…drop!" The students hurried to their rooms to get changed into their pajamas and get ready for bed. After five minutes, the students had their lights out and were snoozing away.

It was the first night in the house. It was kind of freaky sleeping in a new place. But they had to get used to it…

SARAH'S POV

_"Come, chosen one, come outside. Now is the time."_

"NOOOOO! NEVER! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT AND YOU WILL NEVER GET IT!"

"_It's not what I want, its what you will get."_

"AAAAAAAHHHH! HELP!"

"Sarah, are you okay? Sarah? SARAH?"

I woke up. I realized that I had been screaming.

"Bad dream?" she asked. It was Julie.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you."

"No big deal. I'm a light sleeper. Happens all the time. Sure you're okay?"

"Yep, fine. Thanks." She crawled back to bed. I realized that that was the most I had ever heard her talk. She was probably scared. For me. I really liked her. We could be good friends…


	4. THE EAVESDROPPING

THE EAVESDROPPING

JULIE'S POV

I didn't get much sleep last night. Sarah was screaming in her sleep. I guess she had nightmares. I can't blame her. Everyone has a rough night their first night, right? I hope she doesn't do that every night though.

I got dressed in my uniform as soon as I woke up. Sarah wasn't up yet. Should I wake her? Well, I'll just…

"Sarah? Sarah, wake up." I said softly while shaking her.

"Wha- What? What time is it?"

"Only 7:15. We have to be at school at 7:45."

She hurriedly got dressed into her uniform and went downstairs with me for breakfast. Stacy had made us any breakfast food you can think of. Aaron, Danny, and Haley were already down. As we sat down, Zack walked through the door and Ashley followed shortly behind. We dove into breakfast. Then, Logan walked in. He grabbed an apple and headed out the door. I looked at my watch. It was 7:40. I tapped Sarah's shoulder and pointed to the door. We headed out. The other students came out shortly after that. We walked to school. When we got there, we found our lockers and got settled. Then we went down the hall to our first class, Biology.

ASHLEY'S POV

School was a bore. The only thing that was sort of interesting was drama. The teachers here are quite odd. They seem like they're hiding something. Am I the only one that thinks that? I should talk about it with someone. Sarah? Yea, Sarah. It feels like I can trust her. We'll talk later.

SARAH'S POV

Ashley took me into her room right after school. She said we needed to talk. She told me that she thought something was up at this school. Then I told her about my dream. "There was this person in my dream. It was a man. He wanted me to come out side, but I refused. Then I woke up, screaming."

"That's…weird"

"I know."

"But what do you think of the teachers? I think they're up to something. Not sure what though."

"Not sure. We'll have to wait and see"

LOGAN'S POV

I wanted to talk to Haley. I just saw an advertisement for a new video game that I thought she'd be into. I was about to walk into her room when I realized that there were people in there. I decided to listen to see if I could hear Haley's voice in there. Instead, I heard Sarah and Ashley talking about the school. They were talking about the teachers and how there's something going on in this school. I knew it! At least someone thought the same thing! I stepped in without thinking. They looked shocked. "Err…Uh…. Do you guys know where Haley is?

"No, but I know where you shouldn't be. You could have at least knocked. Get out, slime ball." Said Ashley.

Should I tell them? About how I think the same thing? No, they'll just be more mad at me for eavesdropping. I walked out and rushed downstairs.

"Why were YOU up there? Asked Zack.

"Oh… Nothing, really." I replied.


	5. The kidnapping

That night, Ashley didn't feel well. She decided to go to sleep early.

"_Come, come outside. I have something for you. Im's harmless, don't worry. Just come outside. _

Then she woke up.

She didnt want to, but she did. She decided to just walk outside. After all, everyone was still awake, and if anything did happen, people would hear her scream, right? but she didnt worry. She walked down the stairs and out the door as if she were in some type of trance.

No one noticed her until they heard a scream. Stacy, Aaron, Sarah and Julie went running to the door. They watched as Ashley was pulled away by an odd figure. Before they could catch her, she was shoved into a car and was quickly driven away.

"ASHLEY!" Aaron screamed, running after the car.

"Call the police!" screamed Stacy.

Sarah whipped out her phone and called 911. She told the cops what had happened. She tried to remember the liscence plate number. "Uh..." she covered the phone for a second. "Do you guys remember the liscence plate number?!" she whispered. Julie closed her eyes for a moment. Then she said,

"Yeah um...it was a black Honda. The number was 21N HU8"

Then Sarah repeated what Julie just said into the phone.

Then she hung up. Aaron started to call his mom, while all the other students tried to figure out what had just happened. Who was that man and why did he take Ashley?!


	6. The voices

**Hi! Okay, sorry I have been posting lately. Let's get on with it!**

* * *

Aaron's POV

I can't believe what happened. I don't know what to do. I called my Mum and Dad. Victor phoned the Headmaster, Mrs. Smith and Sarah called the cops. Stacy was trying to comfort me. "Don't worry hun. We've got the liscence plate number, thanks too Julie's excellent memory" I looked over at Julie. She blushed and said, "Anything I can do. I just hope that Ashley's okay."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Stacy encouraged again.

No one's POV

No one knew what to do after that. Aaron went into his room and started to cry. Everyone else just awkwardly sat there. They whispered. They didnt dare speak, wondering what would happen if they did.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Sarah's phone rang. It was the cops. She quickly answered it. Everyone listened and watched her carefully.

"Uh huh, Wait what? Dead? But how? Oh. Okay. Ill tell them. Bye." She hung up. Everyone looked at her with shocked expresions.

"WELL?" yelled Zack

"Hold on, before you say anything, let me get Aaron." Danny sprinted down the hall and led Aaron into the living room. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Guys, the cops just called. Remember the liscence plate number that Julie remembered?" everyone nodded "Well, the owner of that car is...dead. So, the person...they are obviously some sort of major criminal. They must have stolen the car and then..well, ya know...

"Anything else?" asked Logan.

"Nope. Thats all they found. They're gonna keep investigating though."

Ashley's POV

an hour later

"Wh-where am i? hello? HELLO? HELLO!

I looked around. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I was laying on the ground. I started to sit up, when the lights came on. It was actually a huge space, that was completly empty except for a few crates in the corner and a piece of paper in the corner. I crawled a bit and reached for the piece of paper. On it was written two tiny words. I couldn't make them out. I shoved the paper in my pocket. Bang! I heard something. I looked around. It was coming from the wall to the left of me. "HELLO!?" I sreamed again. Another bang. This time louder. It hurt my ears. Then I heard something else coming from the same wall. Footsteps? Oh no. Someone's coming! "HELLO?! I yelled again.

"Hello, Ashley."


	7. author's note

Ok, sorry, but I had a couple mistakes in the last two chapters. In The Kidnapping, the words "Then, as soon as she", just ignore that. I have no idea why that's there. And also, in The Voices, where it says Oliver, change that to Victor. Why did I write Oliver?! IDK. Thanks guys!


	8. The eternal glory

Ashley's POV

I watched as a man walked in. He had that evil look to him with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. "Wh-wh-who are y-you?!" I stuttered. My heart was racing. I was scared to death. Then i thought about Aaron. He must be worried suck about me. I reached into my pocket, realizing I had left my phone in my room.

"My nam. Is Rene. Rene Zeldmen.

"Rene?" Odd name for a man, I thought.

"Yes, I had a half brother by the name of Rufus Zeno, maybe you've heard of him? Well anyway, we sought eternal power. though he became crazy, and that's how he died. But I'm still alive, and I live to fulfill my destiny and live forever!"

"buto why have you kidnaped me?"

"Ashley, do you remember why you came outside in the first place?"

"Um...yea. I-I-had this weird dream. This lady-she told me to come outside..."

"yes yes right...well you will find out all the answers to this in a few weeks. The chosen hour approaches. It only comes once every 25 years. My brother had tried 25 years ago, but failed. But now, I WILL gain eternal glory. But what to do with you..."

Sarah's POV

I was sitting in the living room with Julie, Aaron, and Danny. None of us knew what to do. We had called all of Aaron and Ashley's relatives.

"That's it" I said. " I'm going to go looking for her. And if anyone wants to come, feel free." I saw Danny stand up behind me as I got my Jacket. aaron got up after. "Yeah!" He said. "C'mon guys. We have to do something. " but Julie just sat there.

"I'm not sure..."

"c'mon Julie!" I said. Reluctantly, she got up. Weput our coats on and heades out the door.


End file.
